epicponyartists_hqfandomcom-20200215-history
Giypgas
"Pinten! I am greatful to your family. Your great grandparents, Paria and Meourge raised me. But, Meourge stole vital information that could be used to betray my people...And now, one of his descendants is obstructing our plans, and must be stopped!! Pinten!! I am talking about you! Go home now! Perish with the rest of your ugly Equestria people. Foolish one, you cannot do a thing with your meeger powers...Powers of a lowly insect. Pinten! You alone, I may save you. Just you alone. Board our mothership with me...then, fall into a log sleep with your friends and the ugly Equestria people." -Giypgas to Pinten Giypgas is an alien being of a unknown race who was raised by an abducted couple named Paria and Meourge. He is the main antagonist in Story 1 and Story 2 of Ponified MOTHER. History Backstory Giypgas was raised as a good soul by a couple named Paria and Meourge. They tought him so much, and he loved them so much. His attachment with Paria was his prized possesion, but Meourge was studying a powerful psychic ability known as PSI without Giypgas' race's permission. Meourge later escaped back to Equestria, but Giypgas was horribly separated from Paria and sent to Equestria to stop PSI from spredding. Paria was never heard from again. In Story 1 Once matured, Giypgas did not want to betray the ones ho raised him, but had to. He created an army of creatures known as Starponies, and then found a prophecy saying he would be defeated by a filly named Mess, so he decided to attack early, and attacked in 1988. He started spreading his influence around the world, turning animals vicious, kidnapping Ponies, and sending his minions around Equestria. He later encountered a filly named Pinten, who was the great grandson of Paria and Meourge. Giypgas offered Pinten to join him and go to his home planet and live with him. Pinten denied his offer, and they engadged in battle. Pinten defeated Giypgas by singing Paria's lullaby, and Giypgas promised he'd return. In Story 2 Giypgas later gains incredible power over darkness and evil, and is unable to hold such power, and so it destroys his mind. However, he was placed in a machine in his new hide out, the Cave of the Past, known as the Devil's Machine. This machine would keep his power under control, and his mind intacked. He spread his influence around Equestria once again, corrupting a filly named Porny Minch, who bevame a member of a cult that worships Giypgas, known as the Happy Happy Cult. The filly the prophecy told of, Mess, went on an adventure to defeat him, and collected eight melodies. He was put into a robot suit and sent to the Cave of the Past, where Giypgas was released from the Devil's Machine and attacked Mess. Mess managed to make Giypgas go completely unstable, and then defeated him by uniting the power of the world by praying. Giypgas could not handle such positive emotion, and was destroyed by it. Porny Minch fled to a different era to start his own plans. Appearance Giypgas' appearnce differs in Story 1 and Story 2. In Story 1, he looked like a white, furless Unicorn with long ears. In Story 2, he looked like a red, swirling embodiment of evil with a screaming face. In Story 1, his cutie mark was his Story 2 appearance. In Story 2, he had no cutie mark. Category:Male Category:Fan Character Category:Insane pony Category:Alien